Forbidden Tomes: The Reform
by DarkSoulMage
Summary: Harry is tired of being left in the dark and manipulated. given a chance by a goblin friend, hary embarks on a quest to fulfill his destiny be prepared for it. inheritance, magic and more! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! rating subeject to change.ch1 2 redone
1. It Is Time

Forbidden Tomes:

The Reform

By: DarkSoulMage

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and nor do I want to. I just want to write fanfiction.

This will be Dumbledore, granger and weasley bashing, ships may come later. This is also inheritance, political and magically powerful harry. Lots of money!! To spend of course. Please read and review. Anything welcome weather it be flames or anything else, just leave it.

Chapter One: It Is Time

'It was cruel, for the world to put their problems on his shoulders. It was cruel, for the Order to stick him here with only muggles for company. It was cruel, for the manipulating old man to keep him in the dark for this long, and he was finished and it is time he did something about it.'

These were the thoughts of the only magical being living within the confines of one number four Privet Drive. He was there in his twelve by sixteen room with nothing to do. His summer work done and his owl sent off with the latest batch of letters to his so called friends.

The reason he called his friends this was because whenever he sent them something they would always return with the same thing.

_Dear Harry,_

_We can't say much, with the risk of owls being intercepted. Keep us updated, and tell someone if your scar hurts any._

_Yours truly,_

Ah, how this infuriated him. He was supposed to spill all of his secrets while they remained tight lipped about everything?! I think not.

It was all overwhelming, he was supposed to be all open while everyone else was supposed to stay closed? At least Sirius, god rest his soul, tried to keep him involved however little information he was given. No, it was not his fault that Sirius was given to the Veil. No it was that monster Voldemort and his little death moochers. And he was not going to let it cover him like a dark, evil shroud any more. Add to that, the great Albus Dumbledore was so tight lipped that no one knew his secrets but he got away with it because he was the great, all powerful leader of the so called light!

But then it clicked, with all this "alone" time, it would make perfect for an escape. He could go off. Make it on his own, train for the upcoming battle . It would be perfect .

-- Forbidden Tomes --

It was as if everyone in the world had turned deaf. A high pitched, blood curdling scream could not be heard by anyone.

It was a lavish office filled with mementoes from the beginning of his assignment to the Potter case. His name was Griphook, and he was being murdered.

From behind his desk he hid from the offending spell fire and he hurriedly scribbled a note to his last surviving client. This was the boy's last chance at survival for the coming war, and this goblin would be damned if he was going to die for a lost cause. With a few waves of his hand and a click of his fingers the parchment glowed blue. It would talk thirty seconds for the parchment to be delivered but that is all it would need. With that he stood up and faced his attacker and said " With this parchment, old man, I will end your reign of terror on the boy and the rest of the world."

"Why you little insignificant little goblin….. AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted as the parchment disappeared and with that he preceded to mutilate the dead goblins body with a multitude of curses, blood soiling his robes and the walls around him. But for some reason the smirk on the dead goblins face would not disappear. Still infuriated he pushed his magic and repaired the office and his robes and proceeded to march out of the office and apparate back to Hogwarts. Even after death the face of Albus Dumbledore would haunt that goblin till the end of days.

Forbidden Tomes

As Harry was packing his trunk to the fullest, he was contemplating on how to make his escape. And then with a flash of blue a parchment appeared out of nowhere in front of him and slowly floated down onto his bed. Looking around to see if anyone was watching he picked it up and started to read,

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Do not be alarmed, this letter doesn't mean you harm. My name is Griphook and I am a goblin at the prestigious establishment of Gringotts. I send you this letter in hopes that you will use it to your advantage. _

_As of right now you are the heir of two prominent families. The Potters and now because of your godfathers death and will, the Blacks. But I have reason to suspect that you are not a halve blood but a pureblood wizard, meaning your mother came form another wizarding family. If this holds true a simple Gringotts blood test will prove it. Normally it takes years to get an appointment with our goblin wizards but because you are a special case, you have one tomorrow at exactly noon. Also I have arranged that you will receive your inheritance by the Terms of Old, which state that pureblood families get their inheritance at sixteen instead of seventeen. We have a potion that will induce the inheritance but as I said it takes years of planning to do. But because you are a special case, I have arranged it. _

_Right now your great headmaster is trying to kill me in attempt to stop me from giving you all of these privileges and to keep you under his thumb. I believe that if you are going to save this world, you need the opportunities to train and become powerful enough to stop him and voldemort._

_And now I will leave you my friend, in hopes that you will take this portkey, "the password is Death Eater" to the Leaky Cauldron to a special room that I had ordered especially for you. When the time comes you will do what is right, I know it._

_Good bye wizard,_

_Lord Griphook_

_Clan lord of the southern caves_

_Gringotts_

He had tears in his eyes as he finished the letter. He barley even knew the goblin and he did so much for him. He turned to look at the things he was packing. Everything he ever owned was going into a trunk that reminded him of those that betrayed him. If he was going to successfully hide, he needed to erase everything from his past, everything.

Harry ran downstairs, the Dursleys gone on a shopping trip and left him behind, Harry ran to the garage and pulled out the spare gas can for the lawnmower and shook it, and it was completely full. Running back upstairs he set the can on his desk and started to pile everything on his trunk, once done he poured the gas onto the trunk and threw the can on top.

"And now," Harry said as he raised his wand "for the kill…… INCENDIO!" as the pile burst into flames he threw his want on top and grabbed the parchment, " Death Eater" and with the familiar hook behind his navel, Harry was gone. And not a second to spare, because of the spare potion ingredients mixed with the magic of the cauldron and of the wand, it created a huge magical explosion that destroyed the wards on the house and only left a crater where the house used to be.

-- Forbidden Tomes --

And there he was, standing, well sitting in a room within the Leaky Cauldron. Once getting there, Harry realized that without his inheritance that he was left venerable. Seeing how late it was any way, Harry lie down on the large four poster bed and fell asleep.

_The next day…._

Harry was woken up the next day by his curtains being opened up and letting in a huge bale of light. Startled, Harry looked around and saw that Tom the bar keeper was in his room and dropping off his breakfast.

"Morning stranger, brought you your breakfast, and just thought I'd let you know that it is now eleven thirty." Harry gasped as he looked down at his no longer working watch only to realize that he needed a new one. Wolfing down his breakfast, he turned to Tom who still hadn't left the room yet and asked " Tom, is there anyway you could get me a black cloak with a hood that will hide my appearance? It wouldn't look good if Harry Potter was seen strolling unattended in Diagon Alley." Tom looked amused as he strolled towards the wardrobe, thinking for a second and pulling out a dark blue cloak instead of a black one like Harry wanted.

"I'm going to give you a blue one instead of black to make you look less suspicious. There have been more aurors patrolling the alley nowadays." Tom said as he moved out the door.

Finished with his breakfast, Harry put on the cloak and moved downstairs.

The place was pretty busy, but it was close to noon hour so it was understandable. Slipping up to the bar he asked Tom if he could open the gateway to the Alley. Tom pressed a button under the counter and Harry heard the rumbling of the gateway opening.

Moving through the bar unopposed, Harry made his way to the great white building at the end of the alley. For being close to noon. Moving to the building he heard the bell at the top of the bank toll noon. Now worried that he would not make it, Harry ran towards the last set of doors.

Once inside, Harry moved to the nearest free goblin and spoke hurriedly. "I have an appointment with the goblin wizards now." And with showing the letter he was whisked away to change his stars.

--Forbidden Tomes--

Harry was lead down a lavish hallway and to a door that said Inheritance Room 13.

Moving in, Harry saw a long conference table and about ten goblins at the end. Walking forwards the goblins spoke "Good afternoon Mister Potter, we have been expecting you." Said the oldest looking goblin wearing a white robe sporting a pearl white beard and a narled staff.

"Good afternoon to you too, my fair goblins, I was told I would be getting a few things done today?" Harry questioned, making sure this wasn't a dream he was having.

"That is correct Mister Potter, right now all we need is seven drops of your blood and we will tell you your heritage." And with that Harry walked over to a intricately designed goblet that was filled with a swirling silver liquid. Being handed a knife Harry pricked his finger and let seven drops fall. After being done the goblin wizards surrounded the goblet and started chanting in their native tongue. As the chant neared its crescendo, the goblet began to flash bright white and then stopped. With a poof of magic a piece of parchment appeared out of no where with a family tree traced on it.

A formal looking goblin grabbed the parchment and gave a look towards the boy. "Follow me Mr. Potter." The goblin said as he led Harry towards another room across the hall. Entering it, Harry saw another lavish office filled with weapons and armor and such trivial things goblins fantasize in.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter, we have much to go over." Sitting down harry gave the goblin an emotionless stare.

"It seems that Griphook was right in believing that your mother was from another pureblood line." The goblin began without further ado, " it seems that you are also the last descendent of the Ancient and most Creative House of Creedan," "it so happens that before the death of her biological parents, she was put up for adoption, seeing as how the parents were upwards of a hundred years old."

"Wait, if I'm a pureblood then why wasn't I notified? Someone had to have known."

"I suspect Mr. Potter that Dumbledore, didn't allow a blood test to be done to the late Lilly Potter and that is how no one knew but possibly Dumbledore."

This infuriated Harry again. 'When did the old man not interfere in my life?'

"Mr. Potter I think that you should also take, in addition to the inheritance potion is a gift finding potion. This potion along with the other will allow us to see what gifts you have been given along with your inheritance, also we can provide you with a healing water that is only found in the goblin nation, it will heal all of your previous wounds, possibly get rid of the curse scar that you have, and make it seem as though you were not malnourished for most of your life." Harry shook his head in agreement. This was the only way he would know what he should train himself in when he got out of this place and it would be better to have a head start.

The goblin again leads him into the room across the hall. Instead of the table there is a pool of crystal clear liquid that was bubbling slightly with warmth and two potions.

"Mr. Potter, you need to drink all of the potions and then get into the pool." Nodding in understanding, Harry drained both vials and then after shedding his cloths jumped into the pool. Instantly he felt the water surround him. He tried desperately to reach the surface of the pool but was continually pulled down by some unknown force. Darkness surrounded his vision from lack of breath. And then blacked out, knowing no more.

--Forbidden Tomes--

Darkness, cold, unforgiving darkness. But there, a light? Slowly he got closer to the strange and wondrous light and then…..

Harry was back in the room, surrounded by the wizard goblins muttering quickly and quietly in the native tongue. One started to speak,

"Mr. Potter it seems that you are really destined for greatness, this has never happened before, no one has ever passed out in the pool of healing."

"Mr. Potter once you get dressed meet me in the office across the hall and I will let you have a look at your inheritance."

As the goblins left, Harry realized that the only thing that would fit his figure now as the cloak. Going in just that, he moved across the hall.

"Ah, Mr. Potter glad you could make it. Here is what you inherited form your families." The goblin handed him the parchment.

_The Inheritance of one Harry James Potter-Creedan-Black_

_Magical Gifts:_

_Family to choose :_

_Geomancer_

_Warding Master_

_Spell Creator_

_Ritual Master_

_Affinity for Battle Magic_

_Affinity for Charms_

_Affinity for Dark MagicAffinity for Occlumency_

_Family chosen:_

_Potter Family Magic_

_Creedan Family Magic_

_Gryffindor Family Magic_

_Ravenclaw Inheritance, memory and learning capabilities times 1,000,000,000 percent_

_Wand less Magic ( If trained)_

_Shadow magic (very weak)_

_Light magic/ healing (moderate)_

_Necromancy (Above average)_

_Blood Magic (very weak)_

_Parsel Magic_

_Natural Legilimency_

_Natural Etiquette _

_Natural Grace_

_Merlin's Gifts- not unlocked_

_Gifted in Transfiguration_

_Beast Speaker : Dragon, Phoenix, serpent, avian, wolf_

_Elemental Magic ( lightning, ice, metal dominate. air, water less dominate)_

_ Affinity for Arithmacy_

_Affinity for Ancient Runes_

_Affinity for Ancient Magic (if Trained)_

_Staff Magic ( If trained)_

_From magic itself:_

_Animagi (Three Forms)_

_Magical Core times 10,000 percent_

_Core Unbinding, Core times 150,000 percent_

_Improved memory/ memory blocks removed_

_Physical:_

_Physique times 120 percent_

_Weight stabilized_

_Muscles mass times 150 percent_

_Eyes, green with silver _

_Curse Scar/ Scars gone_

_Hair length- mid back_

_Hair color- silver_

_Aristocratic features_

And with that Harry Promptly fainted.

Chapter one done!! Please read and review!!


	2. A Less Than Respectable Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and nor do I want to. I just want to write fanfiction.

This will be Dumbledore, granger and weasley bashing, ships may come later. This is also inheritance, political and magically powerful harry. Lots of money!! To spend of course. Please read and review. Anything welcome weather it be flames or anything else, just leave it.

Chapter Two: A less than respectable revelation

Darkness, cold and unforgiving darkness. It was now becoming familiar to the one they called the Chosen. But there was a strange comfort in this darkness, as if he belonged here as if he needed to be here. But then he was being pulled away from this feeling of comfort by a soft light, one that held no par to the darkness of course but then…..

Harry awoke from the darkness to find himself within the lavish office of a goblin who was sitting behind the dark wooded desk looking waspish as Harry made to get up.

"It is not becoming of a young lord, Mr. Potter, to be fainting left and right. It shows a sign of weakness" said the goblin none too kindly.

As Harry was now on his feet he sat down on the comfy looking chair and stared at the goblin for a moment before saying, " I would like to ask a question, what did the paper mean by family choosen and family choose?"

the goblin looked up from his report and smiled at Harry, "that means that you have some gifts to choose from," he said with a vicious smile, "if you want for a small fee we can set up the ritual to allow you to choose which of the gifts you want from the choose section. you can have a total of five out of the eight. i suggest you choose wisely."

putting that tidbit of info for later he looked up with a grim face and said, "I want a full rundown on the history of my money. All transfers, visits and such... Also I want a full record kept of everything within my vaults."

And with that the goblins gave a vicious smirk and wave his hand gracefully and a report was sitting on the desk in front of Harry. As Harry scanned through it he saw that there was the regular visits he made to his vaults but there were some others that he did not understand some read. OOTP, and G also W and many others. After a while Harry began to realize that he had been bamboozled. He knew what the letters represented they represented everything he hated most in this world. Dumbledore and his band of roasted turkeys.

Evidently furious, Harry threw down the report and began to think, he needed to get away from here and begin his training. He needed to find a place were no one would think to or physically touch him. With an idea flying into his head, Harry looked up and picked up the report once more. Flipping through he found what he was looking for. It was a list of all the properties he owned. Scanning through them realized that most of his family came from this country and therefore had most of their estates here. But at the end of the list he found what he was looking for.

_Castle Black: legendary home of the ancient and most noble house of Black_

Location: Northern Azerbaijan

Enchantments: numerous.

"Excuse me," said Harry "but I would like to find out more about the Black Castle if it is at all possible."

"I am sorry Mr. Potter but we have tried many times in the past to access the castle of which you speak but it was placed out of time by the late Conturouous Black. Meaning that it does not flow with original time. I believe that the conversion rate is one month to twenty years. But other than the location only the head of the house of black can enter the castle." The goblin said with obvious jealousy at the fact that wizards had one up on the goblins.

"Alright, this is what I want done, I want all of my other properties stripped clean of everything in them and moved to their respective vaults. Then I want all of the stuff that is not strictly money moved to a bottomless bag that has a feather light charm on it. Then take all of the money out of the vaults and put into the highest security vault you can. Also I want all but the Black castle and Godrics Hollow properties sold. I have no need for more than two properties." "Also, I need to know if you have some way of me accessing my finances without having to come to the bank all the time." Harry finished with a flourish as he looked towards the goblin across form him.

"Mr. Potter your demands are numerous but all are possible with your amount of money anything is possible. Now as for your first demands it has been done. And for the second we do have what we like to call the Gringotts Gold Card. It is allowed both in the magical and the muggle world. For safety measures if your funds do become insufficient it will glow red in the wizarding world and for the muggle it will be declined." He finished. Harry began to think it over and thought that it was a very good idea.

"I must contest that I think this is a good action. Sign me up please. And also I want everyone removed from having access from my vault except me. I want all other keys destroyed. And take whatever you need that will make sure that Gringotts stays tight lipped. Just don't get too extravagant." Harry finished. As he moved to go the goblin stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, if you would like you can choose to wear your lord rings if you so wish." At a nod form Harry, a box made of pure gold appeared in front of Harry. Opening it Harry saw three rings.

The Potter ring was a large band made of gold with a ruby at its center. It was adorned with a carving of a flying griffin and a roaring lion inlayed with precious gems.

The Black ring was made of a mysterious black metal with an even darker onyx stone that seemed to suck out the light around it. It was adorned with carvings of a serpent and what looked to be a dementor outlined in silver.

The Creedan ring was made of pure white gold with a large mother of pearl. It was adorned with a dragon in mid flight and a unicorn rearing with majestic beauty. They were outlined in emeralds.

Picking them up one at a time, Harry placed them all on the same finger. With each one he felt an extra burst of power from each one. Once done they formed into a single ring, showing attributes to each of the family rings. And with that, and a Gold card in hand he swept out of the office to start his shopping spree.

--Forbidden Tomes--

Getting out into the alley Harry looked around. There were so many shops that he needed to visit that he just started with the closest.

Entering Madame Malkins, Harry went up to the counter and requested the owner. As the girl manning the shop went to go get her, Harry took the chance too really look around the store. It was completely empty. Harry began to guess that she only got her big business from the yearly Hogwarts students. As a door form the back opened the girl came back with a tall woman with ebony hair that went to her ankles. As she rounded the counter she spoke. "Hello sir, I am the owner of this fine establishment. Is there anything wrong sir?"

"No miss, there isn't anything wrong, I would just like to order a new wardrobe with your finest materials and enchantments." Harry said with a wink. What is there anything wrong with a little flirting? But of course she didn't take the bait. She simply motioned for Harry to follower her into a private measuring room.

"All right all I need is your measurements and how many robes you would like and what kinds." And with that said a magic tape measure shot off a shelf and started to measure Harry from head to foot.

After all of that was done Harry stepped off of the stool and turned to speak. "I would like, oh lets say forty every day robes in your finest. And twelve dress robes, ten pairs of your finest shoes and boots, boxers and sleep wear."

"Alright Mr. Potter if you will come out front I will ring up your purchase and it will be done within the half hour." And with that they left, Harry paid for the purchase and walked out the door.

-- Forbidden Tomes --

After about five more hours Harry had pretty much run the entire alley dry. He had skipped most of the mundane shops like the ice cream shop and the broom store. He had picked up every kind of potions ingredients from the Apothecary and bought every book in the book shop. Now as he entered the last part of the alley and the beginning of Knocturne, Harry noticed an out of the way shop that said, Dumbledore Eye Wear since 12 B.C. Interested Harry walked in.

After entering the old shop with a jingle of the door bell, he noticed that it was a nice, small cozy shop. As Harry bent down to look at an odd pair of spectacles a soft cough could be heard from behind the counter. Looking up Harry saw slightly tall man with fading brown hair and the brightest pair of brown pair of eyes he had seen.

"Hello good sir, I couldn't help but notice that your shop was over here was reminded of the glasses I used to wear."

"Yes, as you can see I have been selling magical glasses for a long time. Would you like to buy a pair? I would give you a big discount; I haven't had a customer since that fiend of a minister soiled my name."

"Yes I would, could I get an eye exam please, and I have now just noticed that things are a lot clearer than they used to be but there are still some fuzzy things I can't see."

"Certainly sir, just step into this room over here and we will have you a good pair." The man said as he led Harry into the next room. After the exam the man said that they would be ready momentarily and that he could go out and pick out the frames he wanted and then pick the enchantments.

Glancing around Harry looked in all of the cases, they all seemed very nice. There were round ones, square and even monocles but the ones that caught Harry's eyes was a pair of half moon spectacles, they were made of a rare mineral that was found in southern Europe. It was easy to enchant and stayed that way for many years. Etched in them were flying dragons and griffins and many other flying creatures. Looking around he saw the man looking at him expectantly as Harry said, "I will take these ones please." The man leaned in to see which one he pointed at. With a nod he went to grab them out of the case and pulled them out. Bringing them to counter he switched the lenses with the ones that were Harry's magnification. Looking up he said,

"And now for the enchantments, what were you thinking of?" Harry looked around the shop to just make sure that no one was there and said

"I would like you to put all the enchantments on them that you can think of sir, if I know what is going to happen, I am going to need it." Then the man said without missing a beat "of course sir, they will be ready at," looking at the time "nine tonight if your staying at the alley I will have them delivered?" with a nod from Harry, he paid for the purchase and left to go back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. It was already night time and was dangerous to go into the dark alley at night. He would have to continue his shopping after a good nights rest.

AND THAT'S IT!! Another chapter done. Please read and review;


	3. the wand chooses the wizard or does it?

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and nor do I want to

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and nor do I want to. I just want to write fanfiction.

This will be Dumbledore, granger and weasley bashing, ships may come later. This is also inheritance, political and magically powerful harry. Lots of money!! To spend of course. Please read and review. Anything welcome weather it be flames or anything else, just leave it.

Chapter three: the wand chooses the wizard…..or does it??

It was dark still when Harry rose again. As he got up from his four poster bed in the Leaky Caldron he could still see that the sun was soon to rise in the alley. He got up and but his old glasses back on and looked around the room, everything was the same except there was a pair of half moon spectacles lying on the bedside table with a note beside them. Harry got up and walked over to the table removing the glasses to inspect them he picked up the note and began to read.

_Dear Customer,_

_Here is your improved pair of glasses. I had some trouble finding where you were because you did not specify where you were staying. But alas I have found out by just pulling a favor from Tom the barkeep. Your new glasses are charmed to only be taken off by you, allow you to see through invisibility cloaks, glamors, solid objects, they can be used to store small amounts of magic and I have also put in a revolutionary charm on them, they will allow your eyes to be healed by the glasses just by wearing them. Soon you won't even need them to see, only just through the things I just mentioned. Also when you put these on I will have to warn you that they will drain your magic for a few brief seconds in order for the charms to become active. _

_Have fun and use these wisely,_

_Alecto Dumbledore._

Harry drew a quick breath and slowly took of his old glasses and put on the new ones. Immediately he felt the magic being drained from him and just as the letter said after a few seconds it stopped. Relishing the fact that he could now see things clearer that ever before he changed into a dark, almost black cloak that he had bought yesterday. After changing he looked at himself in the mirror. Now with his long silver hair new glasses and wardrobe he actually looked good. Moving out of the room and downstairs he ordered breakfast.

After about an hour of enjoying his light breakfast fruit salad and a glass of orange juice he finally set out to the alley at about nine in the morning. It was a beautiful day in the alley, people were bustling about their daily shopping and laughing at a joke that some person had just made. Making his way past the last shop in the alley he looked around to make sure that no one was looking, on pure habit no less, he put up is hood and went into the forbidden place. Knocturne Alley.

Moving his way about the dingy place, Harry began to realize that it was an exact mirror of its opposite alley, except for the fact that it was dirtier and had a lot more rats. Walking down the main path he saw a sign that posted what was where in the dark alley. He noticed that there was a multitude of dark and dangerous shops that it was probably best to avoid. After looking for about five minutes he found what he was looking for, Madame Morrible's hand crafted wands since two thousand B. C. after following the directions on the map he finally found the place. It was a dark story with nothing distinguishable except for a "Beware of the Dog" sign that hung on the door. Looking around and checking that his hood was still up, he went inside.

Looking around Harry noticed that the store looked eerily like Dumbledore's eye store, except for the fact that instead of glasses there were wands inside the cases. Walking up to the counter he made his first mistake, he rang the bell. As soon as the little "ding" escaped the bell, a trap door below his feet gave out and Harry dropped through. As he fell Harry was cursing himself for not being more careful, but he did not have much time to think as his body hit freezing cold water. As his body finally broke the surface he took in his surroundings, he was in a hole that the only escape was blocked off by an iron gate. Looking around once more he decided to go under water and try to find a way out that way.

As he dove under he noticed that the water was very dirty and hard to see in. he began to feel his way around until he heard a noise. It was faint, like a type of hissing noise but more subtle. It was like it was dulled by the water but what could it be? Deciding to give up his search for now he swam back to the surface. Breaking once more he took in his surroundings again, everything looked the same except, THERE in the corner of the room was a tell tale flash of green like scales as they disappeared under the water. He had seen those scales before, it was a Basilisk, and he was swimming with a Basilisk.

Moving quickly he imagined the look of the snake on the faucet in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Instantly he got the feeling he was being watched, and then something hit his leg. Speaking quickly he chose his words wisely.

'_Please oh king of all serpents, let me live and I will give you reason to' waiting_ for what seemed like ages he heard something break the surface of the water.

'_Tell me, oh speaker of the great tongue, why should I spare you?' _the serpent spoke in a clear feminine voice._ 'I, my great lady have only come for a finely crafted wand, not to intrude on your grounds' _he spoke in an almost groveling tone. For what seemed like hours Harry sat there with his eyes tightly shut as he waited for the snake to answer. But to his surprise when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and say,

"Come on my boy, there is no need for you to catch your death in that pit, I have deemed you worthy of one of my wands." Spinning around to look, he saw an old lady standing there. She had a distinct Russian accent mixed with an American dialect that made her voice commanding. With the gate opened she led Harry to another room filled with all types of jars and rods of wood and gems of all sorts.

"Alright Mr. Potter, what I need you to do is go around a look at the samples of wood. I want you to just cast your magic over them but not touch them, no matter what you do, do not touch them." And with that she turned and walked over to a bubbling cauldron filled with a green liquid.

Harry turned and started walking towards a section of shelving that held different rods of wood. As he looked them over he started thinking, he had no idea on how to cast his magic over the wood. He could barely do some types of magic let alone wandless. As he was contemplating he felt a presence walk up behind him. Looking back he saw her approaching him with her eyes closed.

"Stop thinking about what you are about to do and just feel it. Your magic will know what to do." As she spoke Harry finally got what she was doing. She was opening all of her outlets to her magical core, letting the magic feel everything. Harry closed his eye and started to clear his mind per doing only the easier first stages of Occlumency. And then it happened, there within the dark recesses of his mind he found his magical core. It was a mixture of an array of colors. There was green, fiery red, gold and a dark color that looked black but had a blue hue to it.

As he was looking at it a thread of the black-blue started to come out of it. At first he thought it was his magic coming out of his body but then it started to take shape. Out of the mass that had formed came a majestic Chinese Fireball. Then the green came and formed a giant basilisk. Out of the red came a phoenix. And out of the gold came a huge wolf. And there they sat, just looking at each other until the wolf started to speak,

"Hello there young one, as I'm sure you are wondering, we are the physical representations of your magic and core." "But you are an unusual case, you see when you were attacked by the dragon in the Triwizard tournament, and the basilisk and also healed by the phoenix, they left their magical legacy within you."

Harry was starting to get a little creped out and started to look for an escape.

"Do not worry," the phoenix soothed "we will not harm you; we are here for you to choose, during your time at Gringotts our magic was finally released form within your blood and into your magic, as it was supposed to but because of the magical potions you took, it was never allowed to take place because it suppressed our magic."

"And now," said the dragon in an oddly soothing voice, "it is time to choose your animagus forms. You may pick from three of us and we will assimilate ourselves into your very being and give you our attributes."

As Harry sat there thinking, it became clear to him that he would definitely have to choose the wolf as it was his original form. As he looked at the others he began to draw out his senses and feel them. The dragon had a protective and dangerous feel to it. The phoenix had warm and calming affect that made him feel of Hogwarts. And the basilisk had a feeling of cold love and danger, but also it gave off a dirty almost slimy feel. He decided to give up on the basilisk and choose the others. All of the animals bowed and the three chosen's forms shot out and assimilated themselves into his body. Harry closed his eyes and felt the comfortable changes take place. Opening his eyes he could still see the basilisk was still there.

"I know young one that I was never to be your choice, I know you have had very bad experiences with my kind and for that I am sorry. And for your trouble I will grant you my gifts of magic as a token and as a hope that you will always treat us as fairly as the others and not become biased." And with that the basilisk shot and became one with him as well.

--Forbidden Tomes--

Slowly Harry came out of his meditative state to find himself in a soft bed and covered in a blanket. Looking around he saw Madame Morrible standing over a cauldron that was bubbling softly in the light from a lone candle in the room. As he stirred she turned to look at him.

"Finally you have awoken young one," she said softly as she walked over to him. "After you went into the meditative state you stood there for a few minutes and then collapsed. I brought you back here to rest." She gave him a small smile as she continued to close the distance. Within a few feet she stopped dead in her tracks and began to sniff the air, as if there was a fowl smell in the air. Then all of the sudden she dropped to her knees in a very formal bow.

Harry was very shocked at this point and was about to ask her why she was bowing when a soft hissing voice began in his head.

"She is bowing, young one because she knows her rightful place. In basilisk hierarchy the male basilisk is held in higher regard than the female. And because she was the basilisk to attack you she is bowing as a sign of respect and she feels sorry for what she did. Ever since you and I became one, you now are officially a male basilisk."

Looking down at the woman Harry began to feel sorry himself and said, " Please Madame get up, you did not know and I hold no reproach against you for it. You were just defending your nest." And with that she moved to a standing position and looked him in the eye. Instead of the commanding look he got before, now it is one of respect and kindness.

"It is time I got you a better wand. Come it is time." And with that she turned and walked out the door.

Following her back to the room he found her sitting at a table once again in front of a bubbling cauldron. As she waved him over he saw that the potion was a pure white with small ribbons of pink in it.

"This potion will tell me your current power level and if you need to stay with a wand or to go to something a little more durable. There are quite a few levels. There are wands, scepters, stones, and of course staffs. With a few drops of your blood, we can see which one is you." As she handed him a small knife, he had to smile at her brains, it would be easier to account for his power before making something as important as this than to make a wand and put him on his way. And it would help to apologize to him.

A few minutes later the potion was done. Taking only a drop from the cauldron, she put it and a small sheet of parchment. Within ten seconds there was a reaction, picking up the paper she read it and smiled.

"It says here that you have the power supply for a wand, a scepter, and a stone focus. And no don't worry, most powerful wizards have multiple. Now you can choose to combine them all or have individual, which in my personal opinion, individual is the better way to go."

Nodding Harry thought that it was a good idea too. Giving the go ahead he headed over to start the process while she started on the bonding potions. After opening his magical channels he started moving through the aisles he only got small reactions out of the kinds of woods she had. After the last aisle he moved over to her cauldron to tell her of his predicament.

"Yes, it doesn't surprise me that you won't react to the mundane woods of this world. But lucky for you I have quite a collection of magical woods in the other room, follow me." She said with a sly smile as she led him over to a blank wall. Watching as she counted the boards she reached the tenth one from the bottom and pushed it in. there was a click and the wall moved out of the way to reveal a single aisle with only single rods of wood. Resuming his search he went down one side and up the next. Almost reaching the last shelf he was beginning to think he would never find a match until he saw it. It was a slim rod of a very deep purple almost black wood. The shelf said it was Chinese flame tree wood. Seeing her looking at him he pointed to the one in front of him.

She brought over some tongs to look at the wand as she confirmed it she put it back and reached for a hidden lever behind the shelf. As the shelf magically moved into the wall, another moved forward and brought with it different lengths. Signaling to him to try again he brought forth his magic. He felt an even stronger pull from another piece. It was about waist height to him and had the same color as the display. Pointing it out she picked it up with the tongs and motioned for him to follow her. As they left the wall righted itself, leaving no trace as to its presence. As she set the wood down on a preparation table she pointed to a bench with a bunch of jars with labels on them.

After searching through these he found he had quite a few. Phoenix talon, basilisk venom, dragon heart string, dire wolf blood, unicorn horn, ramora scales, mane hair of a Heliopath, tears of a wood nymph. After finding them and making sure that that was all, he brought them over to her and she sent him over to the table filled with all kinds of gems. He began his search once again. He only found three. A large mother of pearl. A deep black spinel. And a very rare blood diamond. Moving back he gave them to her. And now it was about to be complete.

"I have added the cores you have found. Most don't know that if you grind phoenix talons to a powder and boil them in basilisk venom it will make the drinker or substance magically more powerful. And it is a good thing you have nymph tears or the darkness of the venom might have overthrown the talons," she said as she kept stirring. "Also it is good you had dire wolf blood too or this mixture might have been a bit too volatile. And the others are just an added bonus." "Now I want to tell you about the history of the scepter I am making you. The wood you chose was obviously found in china, but the reason it was so magical was because the tree in question was growing on a powerful nexus. And added to that the multitude of magical creatures always seemed to make their way their before dying and their magic and such would be absorbed by the tree. But there is also a legend in ancient china about this tree. It is said that when the world was being made and the raw magic's were in the air, the ancient gods collected this magic and created the weather god, to be keeper of the physical world and watch over their creation. This god took the form of a great and mighty dragon of the deepest purple almost black and it made its home there. Many centuries later the world rebelled against his rule and killed him. And with his dying breath he flamed into existence this magnificent tree and there it stayed. You have to take care of this not only because of its purpose but because of its legacy." And with that she added the hair and feathers and such and gave it a quick stir before adding the stones. And then she picked up the wood and stuck it in.

"now I need seven and only seven drops of your blood put in the cauldron while saying these words, I combine you know these powers many and with my blood may harmony come, with you know I bind you to me to help me in this quests of mine many." She said while handing him the knife. As he pricked his finger and said the words the magic of the ingredients shot out of the cauldron in a mighty blast of light. And in the air they formed together.

As he watched he saw the wood split and become shorter, the then that piece split again and took on the ingredients, the heartstring and the hairs twined together and became encased in a cocoon of ramora scales. It infused itself into the wood and at the end the spinel became the focus. Then the wood took on the wand and stretched itself over and then the top took on a shape. And then out of the corner of the shop shot a rod of silver it conformed over the top and made the head of a dragon with an indentation on its forehead. Into the indentation shot the mother of pearl and the blood diamond took on a deep red color and went into the eye sockets. Then runes appeared all over the scepter detailing the history of all that went into the scepter. And then if flew into Harry's hands and bonded with his magic in a flash of light . with all the magical overload of the day, it made Harry pass out and he knew no more.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I'm putting this one up for adoption. If anyone would like to continue this story then you're more than welcome. Just let me know if you want to take it.

The reason is I have lost complete interest in this story, it has many good ideas and I had an idea of where it was going to go but I am just incapable of getting there, sorry to those who liked it and reviewed I thank you kindly.


End file.
